


Can't sleep love

by lycheetea



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, amity can't sleep bc gay thoughts, post grom night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25856164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lycheetea/pseuds/lycheetea
Summary: so I haven't written a fanfic since like, I was a kid on deviantart in 2008 but I've been having lumity brainrot so,,,yknow not the best but this was also mostly for self indulgement lmaoI mighttttt write a pov for Luz depending on how I feel !!
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 8
Kudos: 139





	Can't sleep love

Amity couldn’t fall asleep no matter how much she tossed and turned in bed. She had laid awake for hours now, replaying the events of grom night in her head. Luz taking her place as grom queen. Defeating grom together. Their dance. Not that it was any different from any other night, staying up was a developing habit thanks to a certain  _ human _ .

_ Luz _ .

Amity’s face immediately flushed and she covered her face with her pillow at the thought of her human friend. Her bed had suddenly felt too hot and uncomfortable and she knew she wasn’t going to bed any time soon, so she decided it would be a good time to sit out on her window. Sitting up and untangling herself from her sheets, Amity walked over to her window, unlocking and opening it as quietly as she could as she sat down on the window sill. She hoped the cool air and the scenic view of the Boiling Isles could distract her mind of Luz but her mind had other plans.

She wasn’t sure how to feel about her new developing feelings for Luz, but mostly, she was scared. Scared of Luz finding out, scared of rejection, and she was scared of  _ what if her parents found out.  _ She gripped the bottom of the window sill in fear as she tried to push away the thoughts of  _ what if _ they found out and what they would do to Luz. Ban her from school? Keep her away from Amity? Drive her back to the human world? As a Blight, Amity had a certain image to uphold, and she couldn’t imagine her parents being okay with her being friends with a human, much less having  _ feelings  _ for one. 

Amity shook her head to try and clear those negative thoughts. _I won’t let anyone find out, not my parents, and especially not Luz._ She can’t even begin to imagine her life without Luz in it, although they had only been friends for such a short amount of time. How had that clumsy, brave, kind human wedge herself into her life and her _heart_ so easily? 

Amity had made sure to keep walls up around her so she didn’t appear weak, yet Luz had no problem breaking them down. Sure Amity had friends but those were just hollow friendships to appease her parents, she didn’t actually  _ care  _ for them— not like she did for Luz. 

She sighed as she looked out into the direction of the Owl House, wondering how Luz was feeling after the battle. She saw how terrified Luz looked as she was chased by the monster, which had half formed into her mother. She didn’t understand everything Luz’s ‘mother’ was saying, but she could relate to the fear of disappointing your parents. When Luz ran out of the gym, Amity didn’t even think as she ran after her, regret and fear weighing down in her stomach. All she knew was she had to be the one to face the monster even if that meant facing her worst fear, she couldn’t live with herself knowing Luz got hurt because she was too much of a coward to face grom herself. 

Their shared dance played in her mind as she recalled their flawless movement together as they battled and defeated the fearful grom. The way their hands fit perfectly together and the way they were able to move in perfect sync made Amity’s heart flutter, causing her to groan in frustration. They battled perfectly together as well, blending her abomination magic with Luz’s magic that resulted in defeating grom and creating a large, beautiful tree. 

Luz never failed to amaze Amity and she was surprised that after the battle she had offered to be her date to grom without a hint of hesitation. Amity was scared to let her mind wander and think what  _ if  _ Luz returned her feelings? What if she asked her out properly? 

She knew her human friend was one of the kindest people she’s ever met but the fear and anxiety plagued her mind, so instead she settled on subtle flirting that could be easily mistaken as friendly banter. Yet her heart and mind rebelled against her, thinking of a possible future where she could be fully honest with Luz. She was accepting upon discovering her past friendship with Willow, so would she be as understanding with this? 

Amity let out a sigh as she slipped back into her room, shutting and locking the window behind her, retreating back to bed. She didn’t know what to do with her blossoming feelings for Luz, but she knew she wanted to become closer to her and maybe, just  _ maybe  _ she could have half the courage Luz did to confess her feelings. For the first time tonight, Amity felt like she could breathe, and as she shut her eyes and began to sleep, her final thought was how she was looking forward to seeing Luz again the next school day.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> so I haven't written a fanfic since like, I was a kid on deviantart in 2008 but I've been having lumity brainrot so,,,yknow not the best but this was also mostly for self indulgement lmao   
> I mighttttt write a pov for Luz depending on how I feel !!


End file.
